2002 Kids Choice Awards (Alternate Version)
Winners and Nominees Favorite Movie * Rush Hour 2 * Dr. Dolittle 2 * Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone * Shrek * Monsters Inc. * The Mummy Returns Favorite Movie Actor * Chris Tucker (James Carter) – Rush Hour 2 * Brendan Fraser (Rick O'Connell) – The Mummy Returns * Jackie Chan (Inspector Lee) – Rush Hour 2 * Eddie Murphy (Dr. John Dolittle) – Dr. Dolittle 2 Favorite Movie Actress * Jennifer Lopez (Mary Fiore) – The Wedding Planner * Julie Andrews (Queen Clarisse Renaldi) – The Princess Diaries * Raven-Symoné (Charisse Dolittle) – Dr. Dolittle 2 * Reese Witherspoon (Elle Woods) – Legally Blonde Favorite Voice from an Animated Movie * Eddie Murphy (Donkey) – Shrek * Billy Crystal (Mike Wazowski) – Monsters, Inc. * John Goodman (James P. "Sulley" Sullivan) – Monsters, Inc. * Cameron Diaz (Princess Fiona) – Shrek * Mike Myers (Shrek) – Shrek * Debi Derryberry (Jimmy Neutron) – Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius Favorite TV Show * Lizzie McGuire * 7th Heaven * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Friends Favorite TV Actor * Nick Cannon – The Nick Cannon Show * Matt LeBlanc (Joey Tribbiani) – Friends * Frankie Muniz (Malcolm Wilkerson) – Malcolm in the Middle * Matthew Perry (Chandler Bing) – Friends Favorite TV Actress * Amanda Bynes – The Amanda Show as Herself * Jennifer Aniston (Rachel Green) – Friends * Hilary Duff (Lizzie McGuire) – Lizzie McGuire * Melissa Joan Hart (Sabrina Spellman) – Sabrina the Teenage Witch Favorite Cartoon * The Simpsons * Recess * Hey Arnold! * Rugrats * Scooby-Doo Favorite Male Singer * Usher * Bow Wow * Aaron Carter * Lil' Romeo Favorite Female Singer * P!nk * Janet Jackson * Jennifer Lopez * Britney Spears Favorite Singing Group * Destiny's Child * Backstreet Boys * Dream * NSYNC Favorite Band * Baha Men * Creed * Smash Mouth * Sugar Ray Favorite Song * "Get this Party Started" – P!nk * "Don’t Let Me Be the Last to Know" – Britney Spears * "I'm a Believer" – Smash Mouth Favorite Male Athlete * Michael Jordan * Kobe Bryant * Shaquille O’Neal * Tiger Woods Favorite Female Athlete * Michelle Kwan * Mia Hamm * Serena Williams * Venus Williams Favorite Sports Team * Los Angeles Lakers * Arizona Diamondbacks * New York Yankees * San Francisco 49ers Favorite Video Game * Mario Kart: Super Circuit * Backyard Baseball * Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex * Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Favorite Book * Harry Potter series * Atlantis: The Lost Empire * Chicken Soup for the Soul series * Shrek! Favorite Male Butt-Kicker * Jackie Chan (Inspector Lee) – Rush Hour 2 * Antonio Banderas (Gregorio Cortez) – Spy Kids * Chris Tucker (James Carter) – Rush Hour 2 * Elijah Wood (Frodo) – The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring Favorite Female Butt-Kicker * Sarah Michelle Gellar – Buffy the Vampire Slayer as Buffy Summers * Jessica Alba (Max Guevara) – Dark Angel * Angelina Jolie (Lara Croft) – Lara Croft: Tomb Raider * Zhang Ziyi (Hu Li) – Rush Hour 2 Category:Kids Choice Awards